Dragon
Dragon is a custom dragon-shaped monster truck driven by Jon Zimmer and Darren Migues, which made its debut in East Rutherford 2014. Dragon also participated in the 2014 Australian tour. In 2019, a second Dragon debuted on Nitro Menace, being Dragon (Migues). History Dragon was announced to begin competing in 2014; however, the truck wasn't completed until June of 2014, so Liddycoat drove Dragon's Breath for the first half of 2014. The truck officially debuted on June 14th, at MetLife Stadium being driven by Charlie Pauken. It made one hit, tripped on an obstacle, and rolled. It would return for a full exhibition freestyle the following week at Gillette Stadium, once again under Pauken. The body would be sent to Australia on the Dragon's Breath chassis. Dragon began its first full season in 2015. Liddycoat would get invited to the 4th Young Guns Shootout in 2015. In 2016, Liddycoat would return for the 5th Young Guns Shootout, this time, he would go on to be the Young Guns Shootout Champion and take the 32nd slot in the Monster Jam World Finals 17. In 2017, Former Grave Digger driver Jon Zimmer debuted a second Dragon on the former Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog chassis and competed on one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. Scott Liddycoat only competed in international events as his Dragon chassis is stuck in Australia. He said that he would return for the World Finals that year, although this wouldn't happen. The truck though did compete at the said show with Zimmer behind the wheel. In 2018, Jon Zimmer received a new chassis, the former Grave Digger 26, and competed in one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. Liddycoat doesn't run for the year. In Frankfurt, Germany, the truck unveiled a brand new 3D Dragon shaped body. At the Licensing Expo 2018 in May, an Ice Dragon truck was revealed for 2019's Fire & Ice. In 2019, the Ice Dragon is run on Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 3 as part of Fire & Ice driven by Zimmer, finishing in second place. Darren Migues would drive the standard Dragon on Nitro Menace. In 2020, the Ice versión is on hiatus, in the meantime Jon and Darren will drive at the Stadium Championship Red Tour and the Arena Tour, respectively. Versions of Dragon * Standard Corvette (2014-2018) '- The former standard version of Dragon. It was a modified 1954 Corvette Pro Mod body with added on 3D horns, spikes, nostrils, and wings. It had dark red horns, and a bright green coloration to it. * '''Red Dragon '- A cancelled version of the Dragon truck, intended to debut at the Monster Jam World Finals 16 encore alongside the Blue N.E.A. It would have been, for the most part, the same as the green version, albeit with a red color palet, and golden horns that pointed upwards. The Dragon Blast playset originally featured the red dragon as the target to jump at, with Grave Digger and the Green Dragon using two ramps to crash at it, which was later changed to just be Grave Digger jumping at a target of the Green Dragon. * 'International Tour Dragon '- This version was used by Scott Liddycoat in the 2017 International tour. It had green wheels, and featured golden horns. * 'Standard 3D (2019-) '- The current standard version of Dragon. It features a rounder, 3D shape similar to Monster Mutt, in order to allow for better vision. It features a new design for the horns, as well as a 3D mouth. * '''Ice Dragon (2019) Ice Dragon runs the same shape as the new Standard Dragon, but it features an icy blue paint scheme and blue wheels. It has ice dripping from the wings, and frost has been added to be shooting from its nose. World Finals Appearances *2015 - Scott Liddycoat (YGS) *2016 - Scott Liddycoat (YGS: Scott Liddycoat) (wins the YGS) *2017 - Jon Zimmer *2018 - Jon Zimmer *2019 - Jon Zimmer (Ice) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia *The 3D Dragon mold is an edited version of the body that the three Monster Mutts currently use. *It was intended to debut in early 2014, but with the body incomplete, it had to run as Dragon's Breath. *As of 2019, the regular Dragon's chassis is independently owned. *In pit parties, the truck has eyes on the windows, although they are removed from the truck in actual competition for visbility. Gallery dragonconcept.jpg|Art of the original finalized concept art, with cancelled ideas in the background IMG 2167.JPG|Dragon's original render NVArt_DragonMockup.jpg 8553471_orig.png|The CGI render 4588155_orig.png 8236613_orig.png 062d8de9-7791-4b31-b1d6-9e4c040a1e36.jpg|Dragon's debut in 2014 10498606_658176314260825_2559586846429892963_o.jpg Screenshot_20190327-214303(1).jpg|At it's first debut encore in East Rutherford Screenshot_20190327-214248.jpg Screenshot_20190327-214231.jpg 6ccb1197-40ac-4e03-a883-efd6aeefe9f6.jpg|At it's second encore debut at Foxboro Monster_jam_adelaide_2014_dragon_01_by_lizardman22-d82gals.jpg|Dragon on Dragon's Breath circa 2014 Monster-Jam6_CNNPH.png|Dragon circa 2015 Jacksonville 022016 DeAngelis (22).jpg|Dragon "snorting" flames DX_1961.jpg|Dragon circa 2016 DX 2022.jpg|Dragon winning the 5th Annual Young Guns Shootout in 2016. Young-guns-shootout-world-finals-xvii.jpg|Championship Poster 16299503_1193321197453147_8833220029409237755_n.jpg|Jon Zimmer's Dragon circa 2017 16422663 1198334583619866 1741717609912429400 o.jpg|Ditto 6545DRAGON80240.jpg|Scott Liddycoat's Dragon circa 2017 Monsterjjjjjjj-jam.jpg|ditto Monster trucksDRAGPJN 05.jpg|ditto Monster-Jam-Media-Day-24.jpg|Jon Zimmer's Dragon circa early 2018 Screenshot_2018-12-22-23-32-41.png|Render of the 2019 Dragon Screenshot_2018-12-17-21-06-05.png 32235412_1623607351089347_7516378645594636288_o.jpg|New body circa 2018, notice the eyes used only for pit parties Screenshot_2018-05-15-23-35-21-31.png 987883546.jpg EwscrippsDragon.jpg Screenshot_2018-12-22-23-32-51.png|Render of the 2019 Ice Dragon ivan-kalytovskyy-persp.jpg Screenshot_20190207-183011.jpg FireIce5.jpg|Ice Dragon being shown off at a convention in 2018 42156845_2337541629607784_1782865654991290368_o.jpg Screenshot_20190128-201538.jpg dragon2020.jpg|Dragon in 2020 Dragonmascot.jpg|Dragon mascot 12522949_780664348743883_1955908645192588449_n.jpg|Dragon Rocket IMG_1549.JPG|Dragon ATV 8497902 orig.png dragonconcept2.jpg CREATUREFEATURE.jpg|Monster Jam Creature art DragonWithPhrase.jpg NVArt Layout Dragon'sTale1.jpg NVArt Layout Dragon'sTale2.jpg Unndsdfdfsdfamed.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon Dragon Screenshot 2017-06-23-18-07-30.png|Ditto 4B94E053-4171-422F-A925-3927A33154D0.jpeg|Dragon’s Truckin’ Pal Bio Merchandise NVArt_DragonCrewShirt.jpg D1eb3222344149.563116dec9a0e.png 3736844_orig.jpg PMAT1-19727896enh-z6.jpg|Dragon in the Hot Wheels Dragon Blast Playset Stills_hw_playset_mon_01.jpg|Render for the Red Dragon Blast Playset, featuring the cancelled Red Dragon 503190212_640.jpg|3d Render of Dragon for the Hot Wheels Commercials Maxresdefault-1439090873.jpg|2015 Hot Wheels prototype 2015 07-Dragon (2).jpg|2015 Hotwheels Dragon 2015 66-Dragon (2).jpg|2015 Hot Wheels Black Out Dragon 2017 SE-25 Dragon (2).jpg|2017 Hotwheels Silver Edition Dragon 2018 SE-BB 2-Dragon (2).jpg|2018 Hot Wheels Bone Buster Dragon 2019 SE-DD Dragon-JesterB (3).jpg|2019 Spinmaster Dragon 2019 SE-FI Megalodon-Dragon (7).jpg|2019 Spinmaster Ice Dragon Monster-jam-truckin-pals-dragon--85451578.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals Dragon Plush Prototype 00016340-2.jpg IMG_0427.JPG.jpg Mascot_Dragon.jpg Screenshot 20190625-003325.jpg Screenshot_20190818-131937.jpg|Dragon Ice in Monster Jam Steel Titans SteelTitans-GoldDragon.jpg|Gold Dragon for pre-ordering Monster Jam Steel Titans at Best Buy 82293952_468227217401023_568414023700185088_o.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Migues Motorsports Category:Trucks that debuted in 2014 Category:Dragon Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:Corvette Trucks